1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, a wireless communication method, a peripheral apparatus, and a central apparatus.
2. Related Art
The diffusion of Bluetooth (registered trademark) low energy (hereinafter, referred to as BLE) which is a short-range wireless communication standard with suppressed power consumption has progressed in recent years.
Wireless communication based on this BLE is performed between a peripheral which is a wireless communication device providing a service and a central which is a wireless communication device using the service.
Specifically, first, the peripheral intermittently transmits notice information called an advertisement for notifying of a summary of its service or its existence. Then, when the central receives the advertisement, the central transmits a connection request signal to the peripheral. Then, when the peripheral receives the connection request signal, the peripheral transmits data related to the service to the central (e.g., JP 2012-142877 A).